Terror on International Soil
by Pipzrulestheworld
Summary: A international organization whose aim is protecting human rights is losing its own people... Reid must also put aside his own feelings to solve it
1. Chapter 1

(I in no way own Criminal Minds, someone else does. Page is a work of fiction, as is everyone else. Though Arthur Doyle, is named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, of Sherlock Holmes fame. And Jane Van Der Beak after James van der Beek who played Tabias Hinckel)

(Not really a follow on accept that Page Cunningham is again in the story. )

Terror on international soil -

The last 6 months had been amazing. For the first time that Dr. Spencer Reid could remember he was blissfully happy. His colleagues at the BAU had noticed the change, though he never told them way. His family and his team knew everything about each other, but he wished to keep Page a secret. He almost didn't want to curse their relationship by talking about it.

Just over a week after their first date, Page had gotten a new job and moved to New York. However despite them living in different cities, their relationship had grown and grown. Their first date, though it had not seemed it at the time, was relatively uneventful, especially compared to the rest of them. Reid quickly learned that Page was in fact one of the world's true eccentrics. After 3 weeks of seeing each other, on one of Reid's rare free weekend, she had practically kidnapped him, and taken him to Toronto. He still cringed in fear when he remembered how she had dragged him to the bungee jump. It only got worse after that. Their months together had aged him dearly, but he didn't mind. Reid was just simply happy.

"Conference room. Now team!" Hotch called abruptly from the catwalk. Reid quickly picked up the coffee's he had been making and handed one to Morgan. Morgan sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this one"

"We'' catch the UnSub like "this" if your feelings are on smiled" Reid joked

"Oo pretty boys being a smart ass". They both laughed as they walked to the round table room. As Reid entered he saw Prentiss chatting to someone. As she moved his heart stooped. Page Cunningham, his second girlfriend, stood in the BAU.

"Spencer, nice to see you again", she said extending her arm, not a hint of their relationship on her face. Reid sat down speechless.

"Okay guys, I hope you all remember Dr. Page Cunningham " Hotch said and the team nodded in agreement and welcome. "Well she's come from to New York to help us with this case". Reid sat stunned as Page stood up and took JJ's usual spot.

Page flashed 3 pictures on to the screen. "This is Ekwueme Tafari, he was stabbed 16 times in a alley 3 weeks ago. This is Jane Van Der Beek she was stabbed in her apartment 7 days later, and last night Arthur Doyle had his throat slashed behind his house"

"Other than the periods between the murders what's the connection? The MO is all over the place, and considering this is New York, 3 murders in 3 weeks, are we sure it's the same UnSub?" asked Morgan.

"Usually I would agree, accept all the victims worked at the UN" Page paused "Like myself".

"Look like we're off to New York" Rossi said, and they all rose.

"Guys" Page stopped them all as they began to leave, "I know I'm no longer a profiler, or even a FBI agents come to that. I'm ordered on this case because someone is killing "Non-American" UN employees. But I really don't want to invade the team, and I'm sorry if it seems that way", she ended apologetically. They all stood in silence for a second. All thinking how wrong she was.

"Its fine Page. You're not intruding. Whatever we can do to stop this UnSub killing" Hotch reassured her.

"Okay then. NYC it is team" Page smiled and was granted 6 in return.

" So what did these people do at the UN" questioned JJ.

"They were all miles different. Tafari was a translator from Mozambique and Van Der Beek was a Austrian security officer".

"And what about Doyle?" Reid spoke to her for the first time.

"Well" she sighed "This is where it gets serious. Doyle was not just a employee he was a British diplomat. He had security at all times but the UnSub got to him, when he went to get his cat"

"Well he sure is organised" Rossi offered

"I'd say that. There were 5 camera's outside that house. He'd clearly been watching hit victims"

"And their escalating. He went from attacking a man, alone in a Alley, to a Diplomat outside his house" Prentiss said.

Hotch sat up a little when he saw they were nearing New York. "Okay Morgan and Prentiss go to the latest crime scene. Reid If you go and see the body. JJ get set up at the station and Dave and I will go to the UN".

Page looked serious for a moment, like she was carefully considering her next words. "I need to warn you. This will be Hell. The UN is under pressure form 3 governments here. But we have no jurisdiction on American Soil, and vies versa with the NYPD. I've tried my best, but be warned for some cool attitudes and pressure from above".

Hotch considered this for a moment. "Fine, Mind what you say, but let's do our job". They all nodded in agreement. As they fastened their seatbelts to land, Reid made eye contact for the first time with Page. For a brief second she smiled, and then returned to her professional self.

(Okay review away. However all I know about the UN, is what I learnt the 1 time I went there and from the film the Interpreter. But never fear I will do more research before next chapter )


	2. Chapter 2

(Don't own Criminal Minds)

(Not much goes on in this chapter just setting up some stuff, will get better I promise)

P.S Asparagus is based on Cats.

Chapter 2

Hotch gazed out the window from the passenger's seat as they drove through the streets of New York to First Avenue and the distinctive complex of the United Nations Headquarters. He saw the 39-floor Secretariat building first, a towering office structure on the East side of Manhattan. They rounded the corner and saw 192 flags fluttering in the light, summer breeze. Hotch and Rossi entered the building alone, as Page had left something in her car.

"All cell-phones and metal in the box please" said a skinny, 20 year old Hispanic security guard. Hotch and Rossi placed there cell-phones, keys and guns in the box. The security guard did a double take on the guns, as Hotch bent down and recovered his second. "You can't bring guns in here dudes!"

"Were Federal agents here investigating a case" Rossi began to explained but was interrupted by a rather heavy set, middle aged man appearing behind the young man.

"Well I don't really care! This ain't America mate. You can't just swan in!" he smirked. Before either one could retort, Page appeared behind the security guards.

"Enough Andrew!" Page said, though not sternly. The men turned round and looked nervous.

"So.....so... sorry Dr. Cunningham" the young man stuttered.

"It's okay Carlos, you were just doing your job" Page turned her head to look straight at the older man. "These men are from the FBI, as my guests, and are here investigating the deaths".

Andrew took a deep breath and stared at Hotch and Rossi, "You've come to find out who killed Jane?"

Rossi smiled, "We'll try!"

"You need anything in this building you got it Agents!".

"What sort of woman was Jane?"

"Jane? She was amazing. Kind as anything but tuff as nails"

"She didn't have any enemy's here then?"

"No"

"Was she vigilant. Was she likely to have let someone she didn't know in to her home"

"Never. She'd been a copper back in Austria and a security guard for too many years to allow someone she didn't trust in to her house. Just makes this so much damn worse".

They preceded through the metal detectors and pinned there ID badges on their jackets. They walked in to the busy hall filled with tour groups. "Well that was smooth" said Hotch.

"You have no idea boys" .

"How did this guy get away with this?" Morgan said as he and Prentiss watched the CTV monitors at Arthur Doyle's house.

" We were hoping you could tell us that", came a gruff voice from the door. They turned to see a extremely, tall, muscular black man enter. He had sort black hair, a stern expression and he wore a smart, dark suit, and looked in his late 50s. He extended his hand to them both " I'm Daniel Fry, head of Mr. Doyle's security. You must be the FBI agents".

Morgan took his hand, "Yes, I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Emily Prentiss".

"How can I help you?"

"What can you tell us about what happened here last night?"

"I'll never forget it. I let him go out back alone, how could I be so stupid?"

"You can blame yourself for this" Prentiss said, attempting to comfort him

"Well.....It was a normal evening, Doyle had dinner, did some paper-work, watched The tonight show and made his way to bed." As they talked they moved through the house to the back-yard. They all stopped and stared at the blood covering the floor and walls around the door. "Then at 12.07am, Doyle came outside to call for Asparagus. He must have been standing right behind him".

"Did Doyle often call for his cat round that time?"

"On occasions. But not enough for it to be some sort of routine. Asparagus came in on his own...... actually we haven't seen him since.....which is so strange!". Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other.

"The UnSub could have taken the cat, in the hope of luring the victim out here" Prentiss said.

Reid waited nervously for the ME. Why he was so nervous he wasn't sure. The case didn't seem that bad yet, and according to the time-line they had a other week before a other death. No, it was the fact Page was working the case. Though he loathed the idea, during his addict days he's become very good at lying, but he still hated lying to the team. He hated lying to his friends about something that was making him so happy. He didn't no way he was so reluctant t tell them either. She was no longer FBI they weren't braking any rules.

"Dr. Reid?". Reid jumped in shock as a elderly man spoke behind him.

"Yes sir" Reid answered attempting to gain some dignity after his jump. He followed the aging coroner to the body of Arthur Doyle. "What did you learn from the body?"

"Not a lot. Throat slashed with one long clean swipe" .

"What about the bodies of the other two victims?"

"Well, Tafari was stabbed 16 times, but they were tentative and sallow for the most part. Until the final stab to his heart, he would have most likely survived". Reid considered this for a second.

"And what about Jane?"

"Well there were only 5 stabs this time, but they were deeper and more deadly......Almost like he'd researched since the first were to stab........ and the attack had more confidence" The old man shock his head in disgust.

As the man was leaving the building he saw what appeared to be some sort of officials talking to that stuck-up Doctor. He looked down at the ID badge. FBI! He forced himself to be calm, they were inevitably going to turn up. and even so they would never get him. He resisted the urge to find out more about them and carried on through the metal detectors. Nodding his head in hello to that stupid oaf Andrew, and gazing one more time at the agents, he left. As the sun hit his face, his body swelled with emotion and purpose. He had a job to do. Tonight would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer- Do not own Criminal Minds)

P.S - Ellis Bell is based on Emily Bronte

Chapter 3

He couldn't breathe, the adrenalin was rushing through his body to fast. He needed to calm down, he could not let his thirst for blood ruin his mission. His breathing started to slow down, as he flashed back to his first. He's been rash and impulsive, not yet secure in his abilities, but that had all changed. He had learnt so much. Were to cut, how long to take. He'd learnt to be patient. Waiting for the right moment was everything.

_Before Tafari could turn around he was on him. He knew he would walk this way form the store. Tafari drank, he thought no one knew, but he knew. He knew everything there was to know about him. He'd watched him at work, on the subway, at his favourite bar, in his apartment. He watched him as he sobered himself up to see his daughter on Saturdays. He watched him as he walked past him in the rain. He watched him change the song on his ipod. He stood behind him and plunged the knife in to his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but he didn't care. He thrust his weapon in to the crying man again and again. Laughing as the blood flowed on to his hands. _

His mind was snapped back in to the present by the front door closing. He stood in total silence. His mind totally blank and in the moment. The marked man tossed his keys down on the small table by the front door and dumped his jacket. The victim trudged up the stairs, his feet hurting as they always did after a long shift. He smiled at himself as he remembered the class of children from Georgia he had taken around today. He would love to be a father, and was so glad him and his wife were trying. As he flipped the light on in his room and walked towards the bed he didn't even have a chance to notice the open window before he lay dead on the floor. The masked man, in total silence, moved like a shadow and took his life.

Page still sat in her office, though past midnight, her mind going over everything that had happened. 3 people she knew had died, Tafari she would call a friend. And though she never really liked Doyle, she would never wish this. How could this be happening, she hadn't been a agent for almost 4 years now, but why couldn't she figure out what this UnSub was thinking. Her phone had rung a number of times but she hadn't answered, she couldn't face it. She bitterly smiled as she realised it was a cowardly act. Page closed her eyes and thought of Reid, that always made her smile. Page was no stranger to bad relationships. She'd had them all, over-protective partners, emotionally unstable partners and violent partners. She'd had the good ones to, but no one like Spencer. He was fantastically sweet, effortlessly and mostly unintentionally funny, magnificently intelligent and abnormally kind. He was quite simply perfect.

Page's phone rang again...

"Victim's Ellis Bell. 32. French/American citizen. Wife came home and found him like this round 1.30am, he'd died round 11 ...and by the looks of his ID, he worked as a UN tour guide." Said a stocky, bearded detective.

"A diplomat to a tour guide? Who is this guy?" Morgan thought to himself.

"This doesn't make any sense Hotch!" Morgan said as he stared down at the blood soaked man. The room had just finished being swept, and as usual there was no fingerprints or DNA. As the last of the CSI left with the body of the latest victim on a stretcher Reid and Rossi joined Hotch and Morgan as they gazed down at the now crimson, white bed-sheets.

"Morgan's right. His cooling off period went from one week to one day" said Rossi.

" He's devolving!" Morgan stated.

"I'm not sure" Reid injected.

"Why Reid?"

"Well other then the time frame, this kill was quick, organised. He's kills are still evolving. He's becoming better at it. Maybe that's it, now he knows to slash throats he's not wasting time killing once a week?".

"If that's the case who knows when he'll kill again" Hotch said as he looked at JJ comfort the crying widow from the window. They all considered this for a moment and sighed. "Has someone called Page?"

"I've tried but she hasn't answered" Reid said attempting to sound casual.

"Well, keep trying"

Page's phone rang again and she scrambled around looking for it. Lifting ode pieces of paper in a attempt to locate the ringing. Just as she went to answer, the line went died. "Great!" she mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to call Reid back her eyes were drawn to a envelope hovering on the side of her desk. She looked at the envelope closely, nothing, before slowly opening it. What she saw almost make her cry out in disgust and fear. She did scream out when her phone rang again, and she answered almost instantly.

"Reid?"

"Hey Page, we've..."

"You've found a other body haven't you!" It wasn't a question but a statement. And Reid could hear in her voice she was upset.

"How did you know that...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you lot need to get here now!". ...

_**Please review away so I know someone is reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Don't own criminal minds

Chapter 4

Reid held out his hand and took the evidence bag from Page. She looked a little pale, but her hands were steady and face determent.

"Why would he send this to me?" Page said gesturing at the picture. Ellis Bell's body lay partially on his blood soaked bed and partially on the bedroom floor. Blood covered his face and the wall, and his limbs were bent on a strange angle. His eyes were wide open and lifeless. Something was missing, Page thought. His soul. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Page had spoken to him today and now she stared at his motionless corpse. On the back of the photograph a simple message. Written in black ink...

_They deserved it__._

"Maybe because you brought the FBI in. He's telling you they deserved it" Reid said staring at the message.

"But they didn't. They were innocent people Reid" Page shouted and turned towards the window. She quickly realised she needed to calm down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Spencer. I just don't understand."

"It's okay Page" Reid placed a hand on her shoulder for a second.

"And why me?" They all looked at each other. Why was Page being targeted?

" I'll get Garcia to do a background check again". Morgan brought out his phone and dialled.

"You've reached the office of the all knowing and all loving "

"Hey baby girl. I need to run a background check on the latest victim, Ellis Bell"

"Just take me a second sweet checks... Okay Ellis Pierre Bell, born in Paris 1978. Met Sarah Kelly on holiday in New York and never left. Became a citizen 3 years ago, and has worked at the UN ever since. He received a parking ticket last month and medical records show he suffered from back problems"

"What about Criminal record Garcia?" Hotch asked. He heard Garcia begin typing furiously away.

"Nothing"

"Hello Garcia. Its Page", Page said tentatively, still not wanting to take over the investigation.

"What can I do for you my dove?" Garcia said in her bubbly voice

"I was wondering if you could check any records they may have from their native countries?".

Garcia didn't answer for a few seconds, "That's going to be difficult"

"But can you do it?"

"Hotch I don't have permission to go snooping around other countries databases"

"Garcia, hold on a bit. I'll make some phone calls and see what I can do." Page stated. Suddenly snapping back to her driven sense. She grabbed her phone and began speaking in German as she left the room.

"Garcia, do some more digging on all the victims in the mean time. If Page can get you some access will you be able to find anything on them?"

"I'm not a technology goddess for nothing boss. Penelope out!" And she hung up the phone. Hotch couldn't help my give a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Criminal minds or the characters.

(Detective Harjo is named after Native American writer Joy Harjo, and Detective Harper is named after African American poet Frances Harper as a tribute to their amazing poetry. Have a read, their great and underrated )

Chapter 5

"I don't not what that gal Page said but I have information coming from every angle" Garcia said in her usual bubbly tone as her screen filled with records from four different countries.

"Yes but do you have anything Baby Girl" Morgan said attempting to get her bake on track.

"Not yet my chocolate prince, but I'll have something in a few minutes. I'll call you back sweet cheeks". And with that the phone went dead.

Detective Joe Harjo, the NYPD's lead detective on the case, looked at the phone in disbelief. _**I thought these guys were like super cops, and their calling each other sweet cheeks, he thought. **_Morgan must have noticed his stunned face and quickly changed the subject.

"Do we have any CCTV of the public murder".

Harjo, a handsome man in his early thirties, reminded Morgan a little of Hotch. He had a quite ere of power that commanded respect without seeking it out. He wore a suit but the absence of a tie gave him a more casual look. He had sleeked back dark hair and large green eyes.

"Sadly no. We have CCTV of Tafari leaving the liquor store but then we lose sight of him as he goes down the alley", Harjo said regrettably.

A second detective entered the room at this point. Detective Franklin Harper was almost the mirror opposite from his partner. Much older, mid fifties, and bolding. He had a large moustache and was a little heavy.

"We ran the picture. Nothing! Crafty bastard doesn't leave a trace" he spat with distane. He suddly realised the room was filled with people he had never met. _**They must be the FBI."**_Hello.. we havn't met I'm Detective Franklin Harper, but please call me Frank" he said, his voice turning warm.

"Hello I'm Special agent Jennifer Jareau" JJ walked forward and extended her hand, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid".

"Well It's nice of you to come. God knows we need the help".

"It's no problem. Did you say the picture was clean?" Hotch asked.

"Ye. Nothing. What now?"

"We need to give the profile. Someone must now him".

Page who had stood silently looking at the picture suddenly looked up. "Hotch if the UnSub works at the UN would it make sense to give the profile to UN staff and security".

Detective Harper suddenly changed his posture, "These murders have happened in America Dr. Cunningham, how many times must we say it's no security guards business". He said with a immensely condescending tone.

"The hell it's my business. Some bastard is killing my staff and friends that makes it my business Detective Harper" Page said letting her emotions take over.

"That's why you shouldn't be here Page. You have a conflict of interests."

"You can't even know me that well Frank. You have no idea what I can handle" Page's voice was getting higher and higher.

The BAU team and Detective Harjo had remand silent for this confrontation realised this was getting out of hand.

"Leave it Frank" Harjo said sternly.

"Why? You know as well as I do that a person close to the victims shouldn't be on the case" he shouted staring at him like a traitor.

"Okay enough. Dr. Cunningham is a ex-FBI agent and is totally capable of keeping her head" Hotch said in his usual calm but dominant voice. Detective Harper breathed heavily and left the door.

"I'm sorry about that Page. This man is just getting to him" Harjo said and followed his partner out of the door.

Page turned to Hotch, her eyes full off respect and gratitude. "Thanks Hotch".

"It's fine. Now I don't think we should give the profile to you staff seeing as its most likely someone close to the UN, possibly a employee"

"Good point" Page said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

_**I need to do it again. I need the blood. I need the death. I need to accomplish my purpose.**_ Grabbing the knife and his mask he gazed at the wall of picture. _**Who today? Who deserves to time? Her...**_

**(Please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – No ownership of Criminal minds here people. 

(Charlotte Gilman is named after the author of the Yellow wall-paper. I suggest you read, beautifully written. Michael is named after Michael Palin my favourite Python and Mark is named after Mark Hamill from Star Wars)

Chapter 6

He watched her walk across the lobby. Dr. Cunningham had walked past mealy seconds before. She had looked right at him, but of course not seeing him. No one did. And that was their curse. He followed, at a distance. Quietly moving between the tourists. He knew her routine. She always went met her friend for coffee at this time on Wednesday's. He saw her veer off to the staff bathroom, and knew his chance had come.

Slowly he opened the door and peered in carefully. He was in luck, it was empty accept for his victim, who was checking herself in the mirror. As she ruffled her hair she caught sight of him in the mirror and jumped.

"O my God Michael you scared me" she said with a small laugh. "What are you doing in the ladies bathroom?"

But he said nothing. He just stepped forward, " I'm sorry Mrs, Gilman but this must be done" and before she could even scream he produced a knife and with one smooth motion sliced her neck. She crumpled against the sink and thudded on the floor. He stepped back to inspect his work_**. Another deserving person falls. **_

"What the hell happened?" Came a starteld voice behind him. He whipped around to see a woman standing behind him, her eyes wild with shock as she looked down at her dead colleague. "Charlotte!" She finally managed to squeak. Michael Collins didn't even think. Using the knife in his hand, already covered with blood, he took her life. He could not fail his mission. _**This is War. Casualties are expected. **_

"Okay my cherubs, I finally have something that may help" Garcia's voice happily came from Morgan's outstretched hand. "I think I've maybe found a connection between the victims. Kinda."

"What do you mean Garcia?" Prentiss said, voicing the all round confusion.

"Well they have all been accused of crimes"

"No. We do police checks on everyone, I'd now" Page said

"Yes. But these crimes weren't committed in America but their native countries, and they also were never charge for them"

Page looked shocked, _**how could I not know that?**_ "What sort of crimes Garcia?"

"Well Tafari was accused of assault with a deadly weapon during a political rally in Mozambique. Van der Beek was accused of killing a family in a car accent. Doyle was accused of Sexual assault in Britain four years ago, but the woman retracted her statement and Bell was accused of freud."

Page stood silently shocked to her core. She thought she knew these people.

"So they were never charged though?" Rossi asked.

"No. But mostly on technicalities. I've just sent you the files".

"Thank you Garcia" Hotch said as they ended the call.

"That's his mission, to punish people he thinks never did" Reid said with a quick side glance at Page.

"He thinks there hypocrites. Working at the UN when they've done that sort of stuff..." she trailed off.

"Maybe he's suffered from some sort of crime but no one was punished for it?" Prentiss offered.

"Or we was punished for a crime and it infuriates him when other people aren't punished?" Rossi said.

"Morgan get Garcia to check employees at the UN who have been victims of crime or have committed a crime" Hotch said and Morgan walked off with his phone pressed to his ear," We have a profile to give".

"This UnSub is what we call a Mission-oriented killers. He justifies his acts as "ridding the world" of a certain type of person, in this case UN employee's that he believes are hypocritical" Hotch began.

"The letter he sent to the media shows he wants the word to know why he's doing this" Prentiss added.

"Ted Kaczynski, the "Unabomber", targeted universities and the airline industry. He wrote a manifesto that he distributed to the media, in which he claimed he wanted society to return to a time when technology was not a threat to its future, asserting that "the Industrial Revolution and its consequences have been a disaster for the human race. Our UnSub wants this also." Reid injected.

"So he's a psycho?" said a young police officer at the back of the room.

"Actually Mission-oriented killers are generally not psychotic" Reid corrected.

" How do we stop him then?" asked the same officer

"I've stopped the media running any coverage on him. This will hopefully hinder his feelings of self-worth" JJ said to the room of silent on-lookers.

Page's phone began to ring. She answered quickly, "Mark this isn't the best time... Wait.. WHAT?" Page shouted the last word at the entire room looked at her. "Calm down. We'll be right there". Hanging up the phone she turned to the profilers. "He's killed again.. Two people... Inside the UN"...

(**Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds. 

( Dauphine Crevecoeur is named after J. Hector St. John De Crevecoeur, author of Letters from an American farmer. )

Chapter 7 

" O my God Charlotte" Page whispered lifting the first black body bag and moving to the second. " Dauphine". As she gazed on the second body she began to breath heavily and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She backed herself against the wall as if attempting to vanish.

"Two at once. Why did he change his MO again?" Rossi said as he ducked under the police tape sealing the bathroom.

Followed by Morgan who closed his phone. "I just got off the phone with Garcia. Gilman was questioned for the disappearance of her ex-husband in Canada but there's nothing on Crevecoeur".

"Maybe something will turn up on French databases" Hotch said.

"No", Page croaked, still not taking her eyes off the bodies. "Dauphine had a French name but she's from Brooklyn. No arrests".

Rossi bent down and again pulled back to black cover to reveal the ripped neck of Charlotte Gilman. Page again drew herself against the wall, but the sight of the long slash was too much.

"I'm sorry", Page mumbled and she was out of the door before anyone could stop her. They all turned and watched her shadow whip around the door.

"Should someone go after her?" Reid asked even though he wanted to run as fast as he could to help her.

"She just need's sometime" Hotch said glancing at the door then started talking to forensics. Reid hesitated than took a deep breath.

JJ slowly moved over to Reid and whispered in his ear, "Go".

"Hotch. This man thinks he saw our UnSub" Morgan said, pointing at a nervous looking tour guide.

"What? What did you see?" Hotch said.

"Well I saw him slip out of the bathroom, and I went to say Hey, but then I saw he had blood on him" he stuttered with a strong southern accent.

"Did you recognise him?"

"Sure. It was Michael Collins".

"What way did he go?"

"I'm not sure. Some people got in my way and I couldn't see".

Reid quickly slipped out of the bathroom. And looked around. He saw Page rounding a corner at the end of a long corridor. He walk/ran after her, bumping in to a few people, but not stooping to apologies.

"Page wait!" Reid shouted when he rounded the corner.

"What Spencer?" Page shouted back slamming herself against the wall, Crying. Reid slowed down as he reached her. Stooping right in front of her, he didn't know what to say, so he simply reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I can't do this Spencer" Page croaked and threw her arms around him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her head. "It's okay Page. It's all going to be alright" Reid whispered. Page began to calm down and her tiers began to dry.

They were both suddenly knocked off balance by a man rounding the corner. He looked at them, and his face filled with panic.

"Michael what's wrong?" Page said, worried at his erratic behaviour. But he didn't answer. He just turned around and began walking quickly away. They both whipped round and watched the man stumble away. Reid could feel something wet and warm on his shirt. Looking down he saw blood.

"Wait!" Reid shouted after the man and drew his gun. Michael Collins began to run furiously, and Page exploded after him.

"Page wait! We should call Hotch" Reid yelled following Page.

"Fine call him. But that bastard killed my friends" Page shouted back at him.

Reid pulled out his phone, but didn't stop running . "Hotch we found the UnSub... were chasing him down the service hall now", Reid yelled down the phone.

"Okay Reid were on our way. Watch out!" Hotch said and motioned to the team to move. Reid lost sight of Page as she rounded another corner. He quickened his run and rounded the corner a few seconds later. His heart stopped as he came to a abrupt stop. He was standing face to face with the blood-soaked UnSub, his hands clasped firmly around Page's throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds. 

_**( David Apess is named after William Apess the author of An "Indian's looking-Glass for the White man )**_

Chapter 8 

Hotch shouted at the team "Reid's found the UnSub. He's in the service hall". The team of profilers sprang in to action and exited the bathroom.

"Were is that Hotch?" Morgan shouted looking aimlessly around.

David Apess was still in shock. The tall, dark haired, native American was still in shock. How could Michael Collins have murdered those people. He saw him often in the cafeteria, spoke to him, how could he not have known. The abrupt exit of the FBI agents woke him out of his daze. _**Service hall, I know where that is. **_

"It's this way...Follow me" he shouted without thinking and started to run. The elite agents didn't need telling twice and set off after the witness. Morgan caught him up quickly and Apess quickened his pace to keep up with him. They skidded to a stop and rounded the corner. They carried on running, beginning to breathe deeply. Apess and Morgan turned around the second corner first and suddenly stooped. Hotch and Prentiss followed by JJ repeated the action. They all stood in confusion and fear as they viewed the scene in front of them.

Reid stooped in shock, and his heart filled with fear. Page stood with her back to the UnSub, his hands clasped firmly around her throat. Her beautiful face was full of fear, a emotion echoed on Reid's.

"Stay back Agent" Michael growled with a smirk as he held the knife against her neck.

" Michael please you don't need to do this" Page struggled to say.

" Yes I do!" he said his smile growing. He pressed the knife against Page's neck harder and a long trail of blood escaped from her skin. Reid suddenly and totally against his usual calm, passive nature in front of a UnSub leaped forward. _**No one touches Page!**_ And he ran at the UnSub, tackling him like he's seen Morgan do many times. However Reid was not merely as large as Morgan and simply managed to knock the UnSub and Page off balance. Michael regained his balance and dived at Reid swishing his knife through the air catching Reid on his right arm. Reid yelled in pain, but managed to strike the man in the face with his weaker left hand. Michal wielded his knife again, this time catching the genius on the face. Page ran forward to help him, but was thrown against the wall by Michael, hitting her head. Reid turned his attention to Page and the blood seeping from her head wound. The killer, took advantage of this lack of concentration, and tackled Reid. Reid stepped slowly back and bent over. His hands clasped on his abdomen and he felt the blood through his long fingers. Reid fell against the wall and slid down it, crumpling on the cold floor. Michael walked towards the still dazed Page and pulled her up by her long hair.

"AAA... Reid" Page whimpered in pain but stooped as she viewed her injured boyfriend.

"I'm... fine Page" mumbled the ill-treated profiler.

At that moment Morgan rushed round the corner, stooping in horror. He was joined by the rest of the BAU, and a man Page could not remember the name of.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her to!" Michael yelled, looking at Hotch.

"Just calm down Michael, this doesn't need to end like this" Hotch said in his usual calm voice.

"Yes it does. You want to arrest him for killing people who bloody deserved it". Morgan had slowly attempted to make it to Reid. "I said stay back" he shouted and pointed his knife at Morgan. Page leapt in to action, elbowing the Murderer in the stomach. She pushed him back against the wall, attempting to knock him off his feet. She didn't even feel the blade enter her back and hit her kidney. Morgan ran forward to assist as the Serial Killer fell to the ground. Page darted away from him to freedom as Morgan moved in to arrest him. He drew his knife out once again to stab Morgan but a gunshot rang around the enclosed corridor instead. Michal Collins drooped the knife and it fell to the floor. He brathed deeply and looked down at the blood stain growing across his chest. He stooped breathing in a mundane fashion but with his last breath he whispered,

"They deserved it...I never".

There was a second of silence then a rush to Reid's side. Morgan threw himself to the floor next to Reid and covered his hands on his wound. He grumbled in pain.

"I'm sorry Reid but I need to stop the bleeding" Morgan panicked and Reid closed his eyes. "open your eyes Reid, stay with me pretty boy". JJ was crying, _**Don't leave me Reid.**_ Prentiss stood with her normal unemotional face, almost like she did not know how to feel. Rossi went over to help Page off the floor. Hotch had lowered himself to the other side of his subordinate, and his face was full of unusual panic. Hotch felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned round to see Page, her face covered in tears.

She mumbled, "Please Aaron". He got to his feet and let her take his place.

"Spencer...Please don't leave me". The BAU stood socked at the tenderness of her voice. At the sound of her voice, Reis opened his eyes, and gazed at the beautiful blue.

"Being stabbed hurt more than I thought it would" he mumbled, as Page painfully laughed.

"You'll be fine hun".

"I don't think so Page...(sob)... I know I should have probably told you this before, but I love you. Since the first time I saw you" he said, a single droplet fell from his hazel eye.

"I love you to, so much", Page said and kissed Reid. As she did she felt the pressure leave his lips. She drew back and saw his eyes close.

"No..No Reid. Come back" Page sobbed.

The EMT's ran to help.

" Miss can you step away" but she didn't move and shouted

"Reid".

"Please miss". Hotch grabbed Page by the shoulders and lifted Page up.

"NO...NO...REID! DON'T LEAVE ME" SHE SHOUTED EVEN LOADER". Hotch pulled her back, but she fell to the floor. Rossi bent down to help her, but caught site of the blood covering her lower back.

"Page your hurt aswell", but she didn't seem to hear him. She just looked at Reid.

JJ Yelled, still crying, "We need Help over here". The third EMT grabbed his bag and raced over , but Page had now fallen to her back, but her eyes were still on Reid.

Suddenly the profilers heard the terrible sound of Reid's Heart monitor. Reid's heart had stooped, and it was the last thing Page saw before she lost consciousness.

"Start CPR" . And he began to push hard on Reid's chest. Prentiss was now hugging the sobbing JJ as Morgan felt his eyes fill with tiers for the first time in years. It was 2 minutes of extreme agony before the beeping started and the flat-line changed. His was alive. _**Thank God.**_ Every single person in the room thought.

But the relief was sort lived as the flat-line began again, but this time it was not Reid. Page's heart had stooped to. And the elite team feared the worst.

JJ turned and gazed at Page, "He can't...She can't die".

But her heart was not re-starting. Morgan's anger finally took over", Come on Page" he yelled. 10 seconds more past before she was alive one more. Relief flooded through them all once again, but again it was sort lived.

"We need to get these two to the hospital or neither will survive!".

_**(Review away please!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – Do not own Criminal Minds. **_

_**(Dr. Langdon is named after Robert Langdon from Dan Brown's Angels and Demons and the DaVinci code) **_

Chapter 9

Reid and Page were taken straight to surgery, and left the team of profilers, who could do nothing but wait. Rossi was pacing, Prentiss and JJ sat down and held hands, Hotch went to find some information and Morgan went to call Garica.

"Hello my chocolate God what can I do you for" Garcia said.

"Garcia". She amidiatly knew something was wrong from the dark tone of his voice.

"What's happened?"

"It's Reid... He was stabbed by the UnSub"

"O my God, is he okay?"

"We don't know yet. He's in surgery... Page was stabbed as well" Morgan said rubbing his face.

"I'm on my way sweet cheeks" Garcia whispered and the phone went dead.

Four agonisingly long hours later, they were all drawn from there worried thoughts.

"Dr. Reid?". Doctor Langdon walked in to the waiting room. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and a recently arrived Garcia all stood up.

"Yes" JJ said.

"Dr. Reid lost a lot of blood but the surgery went well. We managed to repair the bleeding. However what we need to worry about is the fact that stomach wounds release bacteria from the intestines and stomach into the blood stream and could be brutal. But with dosages of antibiotics he should be fine".

"So he'll be okay" JJ said, her eyes extremely puffy.

"Should heal up just fine" the Doctor said with a smile.

"What about Page?" Hotch said in his usual professional tone.

"Well...Dr. Cunningham's injuries are a little more serious. The knife went in to her kidney and it tore. We sadly needed to remove her Kidney".

"O my God, will she be okay?" Prentiss said, for the first time showing a level of panic.

"We lost her on the table, and one Kidney may course her some problems in later life but she should be okay".

"Can we see them?" Hotch asked.

"Well they are both in the ICU, so only 2 at the time" Doctor Langdon said.

Hotch moved to follow the Doctor and simply said "Morgan".

No one questioned as it was the right choice. They all took their seats to wait for their turn.

Hotch and Morgan quietly opened the door and entered the room. Reid and Page lay alongside each other in uncomfortable hospital beds. Page wore a oxygen mask, and Reid had a tube down his throat. They both looked remarkably pale and Reid had stitches across his cheek.

"Reid" Morgan whispered and quickly walked towards his bed. Hotch gazed at Page and walked to her. _**She needs someone as well. Spencer loves her. **_He held her hand, but she was deep in sleep. Hotch after a few minutes turned and walked towards Reid. Morgan was holding his hand, and looking down at him with pure sadness and love. He pushed some strands of his long brown hair out of his face. Neither of them spoke, they just stood and watched.

"We should give the others a chance to see them" Hotch said ripping his eyes of Reid's face. Morgan however defiantly sat down.

"I'm going no were!"

_**(Review away please) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Reid began to panic. He couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself out of the darkness. She strained to open his eyes, but it was if they were glued shut. He tried to speak, but found his airway obstructed by a tube. I must be in the hospital. Relief flooded his body. He'd made it. And though pain engulfed every cell in his body he remained whole. Panic took over once again as he realised he could hear a rasping, high-pitched, evil voice out in the darkness. He fought harder to drag himself to the light but still he could not. Finally he began to hear the words. Wait this made no sense, it was taking of a wand. Then he understood, Harry Potter, though that still made little sense. It was the Deathly Hallows, the final battle, he was sure. Page was reading it to him, and doing the voices of Harry and Voldemort. His hazel eyes began to flutter open to the sound of her voice. He slowly and carefully attempted to turn his head, but failed. His eyes fell on Page but her stunning blue eyes were on the book. She looked tired and in pain Reid thought. _**How did she end up in hospital? Please tell me she hasn't read me all 7,**_ Reid thought with a groan. She was a fast reader though, he remembered how proud she was having read Deathly Hollows in 9 hours, before she realised he had read it in just over one. He remembered rather fondly how she had threatened to "kick his arse if he ever mentioned it again". He closed his eyes once again, and simply listened to her voice as he slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

" This can't be normal Rossi. He's been unconscious for almost 2 days. What the hell!" Page shouted, though attempting to keep her voice down.

"The doctors said this may happen. His body is re-booting." Rossi said reassuringly.

"2 days though!" Page again shouted, sounding more and more distraught. Laying in bed, Page looked terrible. She was pale, and her neck was covered on deep dark and blue bruises.

"You need to calm down Page. He may hear you and he doesn't need that" Rossi said a little more sternly but still kindly.

Page looked down at the sleeping genius looking rather ashamed. "Your right, he doesn't need that after what he's been through. And I do think he can hear me...well sometimes anyway".

"I think you should rest. You were stabbed as well ".

"I just can't Rossi. I can't let him wake up and me not being here for him. And I need to finish reading him Deathly Hallows, though he's probably laughing about how slow I'm being" Page and Rossi both smiled. " You look like death as well. Go home and get some sleep".

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go Home Dave!" Page said insistently and giving Rossi a slight push towards the door with her head.

"Fine. But call me the second anything changes" Rossi said also insistently.

"Hand on heart". And Rossi left for a well earned brake. Page slowly turned to Reid and returned to her usual spot to continue her vigil. "Okay Spencer. Off to Hogwarts".

Reid finally woke. The tube had now been taken out of her mouth so he could speak. All that escaped though was a mumble. He turned his head, and instantly regretted it as the pain in his face and abdomen shot through his entire body. His brown eyes fell on the bed next to him. And a smile broke across his face. _**She's alive! Thank God. **_He turned his head in the opposite direction and saw Morgan slumped on a chair by his bed, reading a magazine. He looked up and saw that Reid was awake.

"Hey pretty boy. We've missed you", he said walking over to the side off his bed.

"You fed up of sitting by my Hospital bed yet" Reid mumbled with a smile.

"Never. You okay?"

"Well I feel like I was stabbed".

"I'll go get a Doctor", he said and motioned to leave.

"Morgan...I'm sorry" Spencer said, averting eye contact.

"About what?" Derrick asked confused.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Page... It was just...she..when we started she just wanted to keep it casual, and then when it become more serious, I almost didn't believe it".

Morgan walked forward and placed his hand on top of Reid's , but Reid still didn't look at him. "Listen to me Reid. You could have told me, but I respect you decision not to... I'm just so glad you're alive". And Reid looked in to his eyes, and smiled. "I'll get the Doctor".

A snowy haired Doctor came in to the room a few minutes later. He was short and had a kind, fatherly face. "How are you feeling Dr. Reid?"

"Fine".

"Well, I'm glad your back with us. You were stabbed in your abdomen. And it went rather deep, but we shorted you out. You should be fine, and able to leave in a week".

"What about Page". Not really caring about himself.

"Well it was really touch and go for a bit. The knife entered her left Kidney and we were forced to remove it. This shouldn't cause any long term damage, though in later life it may lead her to suffer high blood pressure, proteinuria, and reduced GFR. As long as these conditions are under control, they will probably not affect her health or longevity. Dr. Cunningham will need regular checkups to monitor these conditions. But she'll be fine as well Spencer... A nurse should be here shortly to check you vitals". Reid gazed at Page.

"Thank you Doctor" Morgan said, and the Doctor, with a other smile to Spencer. As the door closed, Page's eyes opened slowly.

"Eencer" Page mumbled.

Reid's face lit up, "Page". Morgan, using his profiling skill understood that they needed a talk. So he quietly left.

"Spencer" Page mumbled again and turned her head. "Thank God Reid". And she sat up in bed a little.

"I'm so happy you're alive".

"Me to hun".

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes... you said you loved me. You remember what I said?"

"Sure I do, you said you loved me to".

"Are you sure?" Page giggled but with a small bit of panic.

"I've never been more sure off anything in my life".

"Me neither Spencer".

"I'm sure of something else as well".

"What?"

"Would you marry me?"

Page closed her eyes for a second. Not to think but out of happiness. She opened her eyes, and Reid had never seen her look so happy. "I've never been more sure off anything in my life".

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course", and the couples eyes both filled with tears. But this time tears of happiness.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal minds

(_**Had no idea what Reid's middle name would be so I went with William, as that's his father's name. Mr. **__**Mistoffelees**__** and the middle name Victoria are named after Cats, as I saw it last week. Page has five bridesmaids because I have 5 sisters. Families are bid in South Africa dudes) **_

Epilogue

_**I love her beautiful, blue eyes. I love her curly, shinny hair. I love our little house. I love our cat, Mr. **__**Mistoffelees**__**. I love that she brings fresh flowers to the house every week. I love how much of a Star Trek nerd she is, and has read every Shakespeare play. I love the way she frowns when she reads. I love how she reads me poetry. I love how she always takes me to plays. I love how she runs her hands though my hair when we watch T.V. I love how she refuses to wash up. I love that she's taught me to ride a horse. I love that she sings when she cleans. I love the way we argue tea over coffee. I love how load she plays The Clash. I love the fact she has over a 1,000 DVD's. I love the way she always knows when I'm sad. How she knows exactly when we've had a hard case and I need comfort. I love the way she makes me feel. Happy. Complete. I love my life with her. I love her.**_

Reid was trembling as he stood there. He had never been so nervous and excited. His breath was stuck in his chest and his hands had become clammy.

"Calm down pretty boy, It's going to fine", Morgan whispered in his ear stepping forward.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Trust me"

"Thanks Morgan" And he began to breath normally.

"What are best man's for?" Morgan smiled and the music started. "Now turn around genius".

The doors at the back of the church opened and the sunlight streamed in. Out of the light emerged a tall, thin red headed bridesmaid, in a long purple dress. She was followed by four more woman, smiling at the audience as they walked down the aisle. Garcia was already in floods, and was hanging on to JJ and Prentiss as they sat.

The music changed and Reid turned slowly, and his heart stooped. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and water formed in his eyes. Hotch smiled seeing this, his mind drifting to Haley. Page blazed out of the sunshine. She looked magnificent. Her hair that usually hung down her back, was clasped in to a tight bun, covered in silver flowers. She wore a long, silk dress, starting at the chest with a long trail. She glided towards Reid, a smile covering her face. Her gentle hands were clasped over a stunning bouquet of flowers and were held in front of her. Like every day he'd none her, she wore her crucifix that Reid knew her late mother had given her when she was a child.

_**O my goodness I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm getting married. And to Spencer Reid. The most amazing man ever. Love of my life...how cheesy. Breath Page...Calm!**_

As Page took her place opposite Reid her usual calm was missing. All eyes were on them two. The team of profilers all sat in the first row beaming at their young genius. They were all happy beyond words. They had never seen Reid so content, and Page had changed him for the better.

Page's blue eyes met Reid's hazel and they smiled at each other. Page handed her flowers to her sister Zoe and turned back to Reid.

"Hi", she whispered and extended her hand and clasped his long fingers. Both, almost at the same instant, let their nerves go and took a deep breath. The priest, a short man in his late fifties walked forward, to start the service.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Page and Spencer in Holy matrimony..."

Rossi smiled at how nervous Spencer looked. And the love in their eyes. _**Just hope these two are better at marriage then I was. **_

"Repeat after me..."

"I Page Victoria Cunningham, take you, Spencer William Reid, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Page finished her vows and smiled at Reid's family. The BAU smiled back. Diana Reid gazed at her son with such pride. They were going to be so happy. A mother knows.

"I Spencer William Reid, take you, Page Victoria Cunningham, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Spencer's stomach loosened as he stood in front of the best thing in his life.

"By the power infested in me by the Lord God, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride". Reid lent forward and gave Page a gentle kiss. As they broke, Page through her arms around her new husband and the church erupted with applause.

"Life is meaningless only if we allow it to be. Each of us has the power to give life meaning, to make our time and our bodies and our words into instruments of love and hope" - Tom Head

(Review away)


End file.
